


The Persuasion of Desire

by SapphicReverie



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/F, First Time, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicReverie/pseuds/SapphicReverie
Summary: A dinner out turns to a night in.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 51





	The Persuasion of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at my computer today and realized I have 12 half-written works that I've abandoned for various reasons. This is one that I started in April 2019 and I decided I'd dust it off and finally finish it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and that it at least provides a decent distraction from all the stress and worry going on at the moment; I know writing it was an enjoyable escape for me.  
> Take care of yourselves and follow your bliss!

They’re at dinner again.

At the same quiet, upscale Chinese place Joan had suggested for their first over dinner debriefing nearly seven months ago. When she’d been too high strung to really appreciate the company. Too worried about making a good impression, about the extra salary for the night nurse and the impending verbal tirade from her mother.  _ Oh how things have changed since then  _ she muses to herself with a small smile as she watches Joan run long ivory fingers through her curtain of basalt hair, sweeping it from her view as she signs the bill. She likes it, perhaps more than she should, when the older woman lets it down. How it transforms her stern features, giving them a mysterious sultry edge. How, lustrous and heavy, the thick tresses with a flash of silver cocoon around her proud shoulders and make the paleness of her skin practically glow. More than once, she’s wondered what it would feel like if that hand were hers, running through the silky iron curtain, and every time that thought crosses her mind her fingers tingle with the imagined sensation.

She’d been drawn to Joan instantly. As an eager admirer of a woman who’d fought her way to the top and won. A woman who had power and wasn’t afraid to show it; a concept immensely foreign, yet absolutely intriguing to her. Enthusiastically she had clung to every morsel of knowledge Joan generously shared when she offered to be her mentor. But in the past few weeks, since her mother’s “unfortunate” demise, since her metamorphosis from mouse to lion cub- since she realized her base urges could be fulfilled- that infatuation has evolved into desire and now consumes her thoughts whenever she’s with Joan. It unsettles her a bit, but it’s not so much that she’s attracted to another woman, though it’s a wholly new experience for her, it’s just that it happens to be  _ this  _ woman. Her superior. This intelligent, sophisticated and mysterious woman that she’s certain is leagues above her in every way.

Since her arrival at Wentworth, there’s been rumors about the governor’s... _ persuasion _ . Inmates and screws alike share whispered gossip about the icy woman’s preference for the fairer sex. She’s never had the guts or occassion to ask, despite their now weekly debriefs at various low-key restaurants around the city. Not that it really matters anyway. But the rumors have provided fodder for her vivid imagination and she’s been daydreaming about Joan fucking her for weeks. How would she take her? Would she like it rough and ragged (her suspicion, given the woman’s abrasive nature), or would she be slow, sensual, almost sweet? And what would she expect in return? Initially she had found these thoughts thoroughly unsettling, but now they simply fill her with a dizzying mix of excitement and trepidation and often produce a nervous stutter when she’s in the older woman’s presence. 

From across the table Joan is now watching her, with that ever-present smirk and twinkling onyx eyes; the expression that says she knows what you’re thinking before you’ve even thought it. Chin to chest, Vera drops her gaze when she realizes she’s been caught staring. Reaching for her near empty glass of wine on the table, she draws it slowly to full coral lips in an effort to hide the matching color on her face. Joan continues watching for a moment, savouring the rosy splash across her cherub cheeks.

Joan’s been waiting, analyzing this possible dalliance for a while. Upon their first introduction, she was struck by the timid, yet eager deputy and the potential that she held. It was rare to find another woman in corrections that took the job as seriously as she did; that was willing to commit the time and energy to excel. It was obvious from her file that Vera was willing to do just that and she was impressed with the younger woman’s tenacity and zeal for soaking up every bit of knowledge she offered. But it was Vera’s eagerness to please and her naive, innocent nature that truly drew her in. And those vibrant blue green eyes; round and wide, a constant barometer for the emotions roiling within that slender frame. 

However, such a guarded woman does not rush into such a liaison, no matter what emotions may be at play. As with everything else in life, it requires  _ observation and planning _ . She needed to confirm that Vera was worthy of something that extended beyond their professional relationship. Her unwavering loyalty within the prison and her ability to understand and follow through with the suggestion to deal with her mother- her willingness to breach that thin, dark line and act on her malicious instincts- was all Joan needed to confirm she had indeed found a suitable match, and of ultimate importance: she could be trusted. 

“Vera _ hhh _ ,” She eventually purrs from across the table, in that low, smokey voice that sometimes sends delicious chills down the deputy’s spine. “Would you care to join me at home for another bottle of wine?” Joan’s smile widens and mischief dances behind her piercing eyes. Vera swears there’s a hint of lust within her black hole gaze. A hunger reminiscent of what she saw in Fletch, but in Joan’s eyes it’s alarmingly more appealing. She’s surprised by the invitation that’s never been extended before and the prospect sends a thrill of nervous excitement through her, but she doesn’t want to sound over eager by responding with an immediate  _ Yes _ . “A-are you sure it’s not too late?” 

“Not at all; we’re both off tomorrow anyway.” She pauses briefly, purposefully, to let the thought sink in. “But if you have other arrangements, I understand.” The confidence never leaves her voice, but there’s an infinitesimal drop of her shoulders that hints at disappointment. Timorous, but not willing to let the opportunity pass, Vera accepts the coded invitation. “No other plans; I’d love to.” A coy smile draws across plump lips as she meets Joan’s pleased expression. “Good.”

Red neon bathes the cobblestone streets of Chinatown as they step out into the warm evening air. “Where did you park? I’ll walk you to your car.” Despite her malevolent nature, chivalry is bestowed when she truly cares. “Just down the row from you. I saw your car as I was walking up.” 

“Well then, after you.” Joan gestures with a nod of her head, allowing Vera to pass before her. Her stride twice as long, she easily falls in sync with the smaller woman, a steady palm coming to rest at the small of Vera’s back. Vera stiffens slightly, shocked by the unexpected contact as Joan usually keeps a visible divide between them and has actually dodged a reassuring hand upon her arm in the past, much to Vera’s chagrin. She relaxes just as long fingers spread wide before lightly skimming across her ass as they lazily fall away, filling her with heady anticipation.

The drive to Joan’s house seems unbearably long, providing just enough time for her to second guess her acceptance of Joan’s invitation. Perhaps she’s misread the signs entirely and she’s going to make herself look the fool. Nervousness sizzles through her veins as she watches Joan ascend the step and turn back to wait for her arrival. She looks glorious; the dim light above casting a soft halo around her jet black cascade of hair. Again she imagines running her fingers through that midnight mane. The persuasion of desire compels her, so with a deep breath, she exits the car and makes her way across the street.

Once inside, Vera’s inquisitive gaze wanders around the tastefully appointed, modern space as Joan deposits her keys in the small wooden bowl on the entry table and makes her way to the base of the stairs. When Vera doesn’t follow, she turns back to cast an expectant gaze upon her deputy. “Don’t tell me you’ve changed your mind already.” Her voice carries a hint of condescension, but the flicker behind her stern expression reveals a secret disappointment. Vera blinks and shakes her head with a quizzical expression. “S-sorry?”

Joan shakes her head with a sly grin as her umber eyes smoulder with mischief. “Surely you did realize that I didn’t  _ really  _ invite you here for wine.” Vera feels her ears grow hot and a warm rush instantly spreads between her thighs.This was always a secret fantasy, but she never really expected it would ever come to fruition. Feeling a bit out of her depth, she swallows hard, but refuses to fall into old habits of insecurity. “And surely you realized it wasn’t the offer of wine that brought me here.” Impressed at the younger woman’s new found boldness, Joan smirks and with a nod of her head, beckons Vera to follow her up the stairs. 

Through the open curtains of the bedroom, moonlight casts a silver stream across the king sized bed covered in gunmetal polished cotton. The nearby street lamp envelopes the room in a gentle amber glow. Everything is clean, neat, sophisticated; exactly like Joan, Vera thinks, as she looks around the dimly lit space. 

Suddenly, a ghosting caress of ivory fingers trails the back of Vera’s right arm and goosebumps break out instantaneously across her skin. Joan’s heat settles in behind her and a moment later she feels her chestnut waves being swept from her neck as soft lips quickly take their place. A breathy sigh escapes her parted lips, her nipples provoked to stiff points by the erotic touch. Her head rolls to the side as Joan’s mouth moves leisurely up her neck, from her shoulder toward her ear. Long fingers flex, then curl around her narrow hips before slowly coasting across her trembling belly. They make an achingly slow ascent to her modest breasts before squeezing gently around them, provoking an open mouthed sigh.

Joan appreciates the modest weight within her grasp and the feel of rigid nipples pressed firmly in the palms of her hands. It’s been a long time since she’s been intimate with a woman, and even longer since she’s desired one so fully. She’s wanted to claim Vera for quite a while, but had resisted despite her strong desire. However, the hard glint in Vera’s ocean eyes on her first day back after the murder of her mother had been the final straw for Joan and she’d slowly been working her way towards this seduction. Her heartbeat quickens in excitement with each soft sigh that escapes Vera’s parted lips. The woman is like putty in her hands and she grows hot as she contemplates the things she can do with her small, pliant body. With a final kiss, Joan sucks gently as she releases the tender flesh from her oral assault. 

Turning around, Vera meets Joan’s sultry gaze with a shy half smile. “I’ve never done this before; with a woman.” She feels her cheeks grow slightly pink with the admission. Joan knows, watches her with darkly sparkling eyes, nostrils slightly flared with arousal. “You’ll know what to do,” she mewls huskily. Emboldened by the confidence Joan’s comment provokes, Vera lifts onto her toes to greet Joan’s mouth with a timid kiss. She’s struck by the softness, and the way Joan kisses her back: gentle, yet insistent, but not overwhelming. Not like Fletch’s kiss, or Ben’s, the boy she lost her virginity to at the age of twenty three. Their kisses had immediately conjured visions of the face-sucking alien that Sigourney Weaver narrowly escaped, and had turned her right off of kissing all together. But the way Joan’s lips now move against her’s, the way her tongue sensually caresses and rolls with her own, is doing things to her that she has never felt before. The kaleidoscope of butterflies in her belly burst into a frenzy, leaving her almost dizzy as they momentarily break apart to catch their breath.

Joan guides them wordlessly to the bed, wrapping wide palms around toned thighs as she lifts Vera onto the mattress and steps between her knees. She can feel the furnace between her deputy’s slender thighs burning against her mound as her hands now glide up smooth, tanned skin pushing the hem of the smaller woman’s linen sundress even higher. Vera’s small hands are wrapped around her elbows, clinging as if to steady herself against the surge of passion that threatens to sweep her away. When Joan’s strong thumbs reach the tops of her inner thighs, Vera moans and draws away with a sudden gasp, her grip tightening on sturdy ivory arms. 

She meets Joan’s sultry gaze, pupils blown with arousal. Joan’s cheeks are slightly flushed, her full lips shining in the soft amber glow from their passionate, sloppy kisses. Her eyes sparkle with their usual hint of mischief, but there’s a surprising amount of tenderness and desire reflected in them that makes Vera’s heart race wildly. She watches as Joan reaches for the hem of her shirt and draws it up and over her head in one fluid motion. Her bottom lip drops and she can’t help but stare for a moment at the sheer perfection of Joan’s long torso and the abundant cleavage that spills like rich cream from the cups of her navy blue balconette. Joan reaches for the waist of her trousers and Vera suddenly breaks from her trance, moving timidly for the hem of her dress as she draws it off her slight frame then removes her undergarments, tossing them to the floor. 

When she looks back up, Joan is removing her bra and she’s shocked by the strong pulse that rockets between her thighs as the older woman’s breasts are revealed. They’re full, pert with perfectly sized nipples that crinkle into delicate rosettes atop their milky swells. They are quite possibly the most fantastic breasts she’s ever seen. Joan reaches for her face then, as if she’s almost insecure with the exposure, and draws her in for another long, passionate kissing session. The need for air eventually separates them and Joan takes the moment to push her underwear down her long, shapely legs before crawling above Vera onto the bed.

Their bodies come together with a mutual sigh as their heat intermingles and skin brushes to create delicious friction. Joan’s lips are at Vera’s throat, toying the sensitive skin between straight, white teeth as the tiny woman mewls and writhes beneath her, fingers clutching, curling, clawing at the alabaster skin of the governor’s generous hips. Joan’s right hand finds the gap between them and she moans against Vera’s throat as her fingers dip into Vera’s slick divide and the smaller woman shudders with a sudden gasp. She smiles against the sticky skin of Vera’s slender neck when she feels narrow hips widen beneath her and blunt nails dig into the upper swell of her backside, granting a silent invitation for more. 

Her lips return to Vera’s open mouth, tongue thrusting deep to dance across Vera’s as her fingers set a slow, persistent rhythm up and down the length of Vera’s silken inner lips. Vera’s left hand finds its way to Joan’s breast, kneading the pliant mound of flesh between small fingers as her hips begin to gyrate towards Joan’s languid caress. Joan breaks the kiss, but lingers just a breath away from Vera’s flushed face, her dark gaze burning intensely into Vera’s tightly shut eyes until the younger woman finally feels her gaze and slowly draws them open. 

“I want to taste you, Vera.” She husks, eyes lidded and voice husky with desire. Vera feels her clit twitch and cunt contract at the starkly erotic request. She knows instantly that she wants it, but inexperience makes her hesitate. Joan sees the insecurity flash in her seafoam eyes and reaches up to softly caress her cheek with a surprisingly gentle smile, “I can assure you will enjoy it as much as I,” she reassures, her voice low and sultry as she begins to slowly shift her body lower. 

Vera bites her bottom lip and watches as Joan leisurely descends, stopping a moment at her breasts to lick and suck her hard brown nipples until they ache and send a pleasant pulse between her thighs. The perfect bow of Joan’s top lip grazes against her ribs, tickling the olive skin into goosebumps as her warm breath cascades against the fine fuzz of her stomach. Joan’s long body slides between her thighs and her long fingers wrap around slender hips as she draws her closer. Onyx eyes stare up at her as she leans in, and when that elegant mouth finally falls against her lips, she gasps, “Oh God,” as her fingers twist egyptian cotton into tightly clenched fists.

Joan holds her gaze for a moment as her tongue makes the first exploratory passes, nostrils flaring as she breathes deeply, and Vera feels the hot rush of orgasm already building low in her belly at the sight of the regal woman’s face buried between her thighs. Joan’s tongue glides against her highly sensitive folds and she feels her cunt pulsing at the quickly building pleasure. Suddenly Joan thrusts her stiffened tongue into Vera’s pulsing heat and the smaller woman bucks, hands flying to basalt hair as she groans and grinds hard into Joan’s mouth. Joan grips her hips tighter and inhales sharply before pushing her tongue hard and deep again. Vera sucks in a loud, harsh breath and is suddenly struck by the simultaneous sensations of Joan’s velvet tongue as it strokes inside her and the weight of her silken hair as it slides between her fingers. With a wanton moan, she grows stiff in Joan’s embrace and comes so hard it steals the breath from her lungs and sends shooting stars across the black expanse behind her tightly closed eyes. Finally, the violent grasp of orgasm releases her and she gasps a ragged breath as her hands grow limp and she collapses into a boneless panting heap.

Joan slowly withdraws her tongue, making a pass up the length of Vera’s sex to place a final suck against her jumping clit. Vera shudders and again grasps Joan’s head and shimmies her hips to back away from the overly intense sensation. Joan chuckles beneath her breath and lifts onto her hands and knees, crawling back up to bestow a lazy kiss, tracing her tongue in sweeping paths around her deputy’s inviting mouth, delighted when the younger woman sucks her tongue and then her sex-soaked chin with gusto. 

She pulls away and Vera looks up at her with a shy smile as she bites her bottom lip. “That...was….” Vera trails off with an obviously satisfied grin and shake of her head. Joan smirks as she reaches up and tucks a chestnut wave behind her ear and shakes her own ebony mane back behind her shoulders. Vera meets her gaze again, her small hands wrapping timidly around Joan’s torso as her gaze suddenly grows self-conscious. “I want...will you tell me...how to please you?”

Joan smiles at the timid request, always pleased by Vera’s desire to satisfy, and leans down to bestow another lingering kiss. “You’ve already pleased me immensely,” she replies with a seductive smile, demonstrating the point by sinking onto Vera’s thigh and sliding her soaking center against it before cupping her jaw and drawing her in for yet another sensual, deep kiss. She begins to slowly grind against Vera’s strong, slender leg as they continue kissing and a hum of approval issues from her throat as her deputy takes the initiative and slides her hands to cup full, creamy breasts, using her thumbs to brush delicately across her rigid nipples.

Joan draws away briefly to whisper a husky command, “Go harder,” she mewls and groans with pleasure when Vera pinches the stiff buds between her fingers and pulls them firmly. She sighs and resumes the kiss as Vera’s small fingers twist and pull, building the pressure until it transforms into an exquisite, bright burn that cajoles a rush of liquid heat from her already sodden sex. Joan draws away with a bite to Vera’s swollen bottom lip, “Your fingers inside me, now!” she husks with an urgent growl as she lifts them both into a sitting position.

She stays astride Vera’s thigh but lifts just enough to allow Vera to snake a small hand between them as she tentatively presses two fingers inside Joan’s slick cunt. Joan moans in approval as she lowers herself fully onto the probing digits and cups Vera’s face as she bestows a wild, hungry kiss and her hips start a gently rolling rhythm. Vera flexes her hand and Joan pulls away with a gasp, eyes flying open to meet Vera’s gaze that watches in wonder. “Add another,” she groans, and Vera dutifully obeys, slipping a third finger deep into Joan’s heat and watching as the older woman’s eyes flutter closed as she sinks yet again and her hips increase tempo as she drives them in a back and forth motion from Vera’s hips to her knees. 

Vera watches in awe as Joan’s supple body writhes atop her lap, the smooth expanse between her swaying breasts beginning to glisten with a fine sheen of perspiration. She leans into an inviting breast, drawing it into her hot mouth to tongue roughly at the rock hard nipple before clamping it tightly between her teeth. Joan growls, ending on a sigh as her eyes open and chin drops to watch her deputy. “Yesss,” she croons, throatily as Vera shifts her head to meet Joan’s espresso gaze. Vera sucks the tender breast deeply, then places another rough bite against the large mound of flesh in her mouth. Joan moans wantonly and reaches down her long torso, until her elegant fingers disappear between the inky black curls of her sex.

Vera feels Joan’s fingers as she begins to stroke her clit and her hips gain speed as she grinds herself roughly atop Vera’s hand. Her leg begins to slip, so she digs her heel into the mattress and presses harder into Joan’s soaking cunt, curling her three fingers harshly into the soft inner walls that are beginning to pulse around her persistent intrusion. Joan jolts and breathes harshly through her nose, but doesn’t break her intense gaze from Vera’s face as she continues to suck harshly at her luscious breast. “Stay just like thaT,” Joan groans as her fingers circle her clit wildly, but seeing the lust burning bright in those dark eyes and feeling the slick of secretions that continue to build on her taut thigh, Vera doesn’t listen.

She shifts her hand and suddenly draws out briefly before meeting Joan’s body with a thrust of her own, sending her fingers knuckle deep inside the tall woman. Joan gasps and the fingers on her clit falter as the hard thrust, coupled with a rough curl against her g-spot propels her to an earth shattering orgasm that sends a wave of liquid flooding into Vera’s palm and down her thigh. Her mouth goes slack as her face contorts into a look reminiscent of pain as a soundless shriek of pleasure sucks all the air from her chest.

With a strangled gasp, she collapses into Vera, driving them back into the mattress as she pants heavily against Vera’s sweating neck. Vera’s fingers slip from inside her and she shudders, taking a long few moments to collect her breath and still her rapidly galloping heart. Eventually she reaches blindly for the slim waist beneath her to lift herself on shaky arms to look into her deputy’s face. She smiles lazily and leans in for a surprisingly tender kiss, drawing away with a look of satisfaction plastered across her usually stern features. Vera smiles and her heart flutters wildly as she realizes she’s never seen Joan more beautiful than in this very moment.

“I knew I had good reason to have high hopes for us.” Joan croons, meeting Vera’s ocean eyes before flashing a mischievous smile and leaning in for a softer, sweeter kiss. 


End file.
